


A Wild Ride

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Chan, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After blowing up his aunt, Harry must marry to gain a protector from his relatives and the Ministry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Ride

  
A Wild Ride by [lilyseyes](http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewuser.php?uid=776)  


  
Summary: After blowing up his aunt, Harry must marry to gain a protector from his relatives and the Ministry  
Categories: Fanfiction Characters:  Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Severus Snape  
Genres:  Angst, AU  Magical, First Time, Romance  
Spoilers:  COS, POA, PS/SS  
Warnings:  Ambiguous Consent, Bondage, Chan 13-15, Dom/Sub Relationship  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 5859 Read: 14569  
Published: Jul 04, 2008 Updated: Jul 05, 2008 

Story Notes:

Written in the Daily Deviant summer mini-fest for snakeling whose prompt was: Snape marries a (very young) Harry for his own protection and grooms him into his ideal lover - I wish for the following kinks: chan (a must!), BDSM, toys if you want to.  
 **Betas** : irisgirl12000 and rakina for Britpicking – many thanks to both for their comments and help with revisions – all further errors are purely mine.  
All the Potterverse belongs to JK Rowling - no money is made from this work of fanfiction.

Chapter 1 by lilyseyes

* * *

Harry Potter stared out the window at the pool of light underneath a streetlamp in the alley outside his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Despite the relief he felt over the Minister of Magic’s assertion that he was not in trouble for blowing up Aunt Marge, Harry still felt vulnerable left completely on his own. His life with the Dursleys might have made him self-reliant, but he was still just thirteen—he did not have the resources to deal with the majority of adult issues. Fear that he would be chucked out of Hogwarts had made his stomach roll, especially when Cornelius Fudge had been waiting for him when the Knight Bus dropped him off earlier that evening. If that had not been enough, the news that an insane murderer had escaped from the wizard prison, Azkaban, made him feel unusually apprehensive.

Despite Fudge’s assurance that his relatives were prepared to take him back next summer, the mere thought of putting himself at the mercy of his uncle again was enough to give him nightmares. Yet Harry knew that he would not be allowed to stay in the Gryffindor dorm for the remainder of this summer or the next, and the thought of being sent somewhere he was not wanted was unbearable. If he could just get off on his own, Harry reasoned, if he could find a place to stay, he knew he could take care of himself. If he could just think of a way to slip away from the Hogwarts Express without being noticed, Harry certainly had the money in his Gringotts account to support him through the summer.

A soft _pop_ behind him told him that Albus Dumbledore had finally arrived, and Harry took a deep breath before turning. “Hello, Professor.”

“Harry.”

Disappointment colored Albus Dumbledore’s voice. Harry stiffened, his eyes dropping to the floor, ready for the reprimand. “Yes, sir?”

“I am terribly sorry, Harry, that you have been treated so poorly by those who were charged with watching over you,” the headmaster told him without rancor. “It does, however, leave us with a dilemma. We must find a way to ensure your safety from both the neglect of the Dursleys and an overzealous Minister of Magic.”

Harry looked up with a frown, relieved that the Headmaster was not going to reprimand him. He certainly did not like the idea that he might be at the mercy of Cornelius Fudge, or anyone else associated with the Ministry. The disparity between the reprimand he had received the previous summer for magic Dobby had done and the Minister’s treatment of his actions early that evening showed Harry that Fudge was unpredictable at best. It would not do to put himself at the mercy of that idiot. There had to be another way, Harry thought, his mind searching around desperately for an alternative.

“Forgive me for not being here to greet you when you arrived, Harry, but I was working on a solution to our problem. I believe I have come up with an arrangement that would allow you to avoid further contact with your relatives,” the Headmaster told him quietly as he conjured a squashy chair to sit in.

With a sense of foreboding, Harry moved to sit in the only other chair in the room.

“There is an ancient magical bond, Harry, that in essence would ‘marry’ you to an older person whose magical ability is strong enough to protect you, yet compatible with yours as well.”

“You want me to get married?” This was the last thing Harry would have imagined.

“The bond is very old magic, Harry, the kind of old magic your mother used to protect you when you were a baby. This bond is a powerful one that traces its origins to ancient Greece, where older men were bonded to boys in what was called an erastes-eromenos relationship or ‘marriage’, in which the older partner acted as guardian, protector, and mentor to the teenager. The relationship typically lasts until the younger man comes of age. It has the additional benefit of being recognized by the Wizengamot as a legal guardianship, Harry, one that even the Minister cannot interfere with.”

Stunned, Harry stared at the elderly wizard. Not only did he have to get married, but he also had to marry a wizard. Strangely, that thought did not upset him, as Harry was sure Dumbledore anticipated, knowing himself that not all his dreams of the incident in the Chamber of Secrets had been nightmares. The handsome face of the sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle flashed into his mind, just as it had a number of times over the summer, most of which had Harry waking sweaty and sticky with come. He pondered the choice of wizards he knew; he immediately disregarded Albus Dumbledore with a slight shudder, and refused to consider Professor Flitwick or Hagrid. Either of the two older Weasley brothers would not be too bad, Harry thought, mind drifting to smooth skin and freckles, but they were purely Light; he knew there was a Dark edge to his magic, a result of Voldemort's attack, which they would not be able to balance.

Harry stroked his wrist unconsciously with his fingertips, feeling the hum of magic just under the thin skin, a recent phenomenon. His body had taken a wild ride through puberty in the past six weeks, somehow accelerated, Harry thought, by the phoenix tears that had saved his life in the Chamber. Thrilled at the increase in his height as well as his prick, the most surprising development had been the growth of his magical power. Harry could feel it buzzing under his skin like a miniature swarm of bees, a bit of a prickly sensation. He was eager to test the strength of his power, but was careful to keep it to himself for now. There was only one wizard Harry could think of who possessed the type of magic he needed to help him learn how to fully utilize his new talents, and that was the one person who truly detested him: Severus Snape.

The Headmaster made eye contact with him over the top of his half-moon spectacles, and Harry felt a wash of magic. “I believe, Harry, that you will be a very powerful wizard one day, every bit as powerful as I am in time, and you need someone whose magic is compatible. Someone whose power will compliment and strengthen your own.”

Harry waited for the grim pronouncement.

“Professor Snape is the only one who is magically compatible and powerful enough to guide you, Harry.”

“Snape!” Harry sputtered, determined to give Dumbledore the response he was expecting. “ _Snape_! But Professor—”

“ _Professor_ Snape, Harry,” the Headmaster admonished gently, once again looking intently at Harry. “Severus is the best choice, and I am certain the two of you will be compatible once you have seen past the façade each of you shows.”

Turning his head to avoid the penetrating gaze, Harry returned to staring out the window, his mind mulling over the idea. It might be a workable situation. Even though the Potions master had never been anything but nasty to Harry and his friends, he had saved Harry’s life during his first year. Last year Snape had been ambivalent toward Harry, not any nastier than normal at least. The snarky man had even seemed to support Harry’s protests that he was not the Heir of Slytherin, nor responsible for petrifying anyone. Snape, like the majority of male students, had even seemed to agree that Lockhart was an idiot. Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts; he knew the Headmaster was still waiting for some type of agreement from him.

“Professor Snape hates me, sir, almost as much as the Dursleys do.”

“No, my boy, I can honestly say that Severus does not hate you,” Dumbledore reassured him. “If you are alright, Harry, I will leave you to get some sleep as the hour is late. Professor Snape will be here first thing in the morning to collect you.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said tightly as he felt the tingle of a protective spell being cast silently, knowing the same spell would prevent him from leaving the room as well keep out anyone unauthorized. “Goodnight, Professor.”

“Goodnight, Harry.”

Mechanically, Harry went through the physical motions of getting ready for bed, even though his mind was already awhirl with plans. There was something infinitely compelling about the Potions master, dark and dangerous, that seemed to draw Harry to him. At least being married to Snape would keep life interesting, Harry thought, contemplating his friends’ reactions to the situation. Snape had never tried to hurt him, he reminded himself as he slid into sleep, so that had to be in his advantage.

 

hpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Severus Snape made his way through Diagon Alley toward the Leaky Cauldron, the bonding bracelets in his pocket attesting to the success of his trip to the Prince family vault at Gringotts. An approaching Hufflepuff third-year actually appeared to be thinking of greeting him and he snarled, pleased when she took a broad detour around him. Severus had paced his rooms for a good portion of the previous night, contemplating the latest involuntary changes to his life. Albus Dumbledore had at least had the grace to apologize to him before decreeing that he tie himself to the Potter whelp until the boy came of age and completed his Hogwarts education. Having spent all his adult life in servitude to one or both of the two most powerful wizards of the age, it would be refreshing to have a powerful wizard who would be deferential to him.

Harry Potter was on the quiet side, when he was not flanked by his personal fan club, and he had flashes of intelligence that Severus did not think were accidental. At odd moments, the boy seemed almost maltreated, flinching at any sudden move around him, but he certainly acted with the idiotic courage typical of his House when the occasion called for it. Thirteen was the perfect age to start grooming young Harry to be an ideal husband, Severus had decided during his contemplations; while the boy was a little younger than was Severus’ preference, he was sure he could adequately adjust. From his limited knowledge of ancient sex magic, Severus knew that he would be able to gain a measure of control of that power by consummating the bond himself. However, if he could think of a way to convince the boy to penetrate him instead, Severus would share in Potter’s power. A shudder ran though him at the imagined discomfort of that fumbling liaison, but the outcome would justify it.

A tingle of magic washed over him as he walked up the steps toward room eleven; the evidence of Albus’ protective spell was evident to anyone sensitive enough. The battered door was haloed in a faint golden aura, and Severus smirked at the knowledge that Potter had been locked into the dingy room all night, knowing the boy’s fondness for nocturnal wandering. For a moment, Severus considered simply entering the room without announcing himself, but knowing that he needed to show that his willingness to compromise, he did not. Lifting his left hand, Severus rapped twice on the wooden surface, stepping to one side of the doorframe out of habit. There was no sense taking the chance on a hex coming through.

The door swung open silently, and Severus blinked at it for a heartbeat, for a moment not believing his first thought – Potter could perform wandless magic? Slipping quickly inside, he found Potter standing in front of the window, staring out at the alley below. The boy, looking like a waif in his hideous, oversized Muggle clothing, turned to acknowledge Severus’ presence.

“Hello, Professor.”

The tone was even and the face set in a neutral mask, unlike the expression the Boy Who Lived usually wore when in the company of other wizards. It was also nothing like the mask Severus was sure he put forward in the dynamics of the oppressive Muggle household Severus had seen when he accompanied Albus the night before. He also knew, from that excursion, that everything he had believed about Harry Potter and his upbringing had been wrong. There was a great deal more strength to the boy than Severus had ever given him credit for, this much had become apparent, and the display of wandless magic he had just witnessed was anything but accidental. His eyes narrowed.

“Mr. Potter.”

They studied each other across the expanse of the tidy room, taking each other’s measure. Potter had undergone a bit of a growth spurt, the top of his head now reached Severus’ shoulder, fairly average for his age, although he had that pinched look of someone who had not been eating regularly. Even though his expression was impassive, Potter’s eyes gleamed with an inner fire, the green alive with apprehension and resentment. Severus nodded; at least the boy was learning to mask his feelings.

“I assume the Headmaster advised you of his chosen course of action, and that you are prepared to carry through with it?” He probed discreetly.

The teenager did not flinch, tilting his head up with a touch of his old defiance. “Yes, Professor, although I didn’t think that either of us had a choice, really. I would like to be able to pick up my school supplies and robes before we leave, please.”

Severus sneered at him, relieved that Potter was not going to make a fuss. “Come along then. Tom will see that your trunk is transferred to Hogwarts, and I will see to it that the clothes you are presently wearing are incinerated as soon as new ones are procured.”

He could tell his harsh words made the boy bristle, but Potter simply nodded his agreement and brushed past Severus as he moved towards the door. The aura of magic surrounding the thirteen-year-old was incredibly powerful, and it was all Severus could do not to reach for him. Intoxicating in its intensity, the magic pulled at him, compelling him to move closer to Harry, even as his mind whirled with this latest development. The wandless magic Harry had used earlier was meant as a warning, and Severus narrowed his eyes at the back of the ugly yellow shirt. Young Mr. Potter had wanted to give him a subtle message; Severus was sure the boy was not going to tolerate anyone mistreating him again. He wondered if even Dumbledore knew the extent of the boy’s power. Severus followed a step behind, his eyes sweeping the area out of habit, but this time he was looking for spies from the Ministry of Magic.

A trip to Gringotts ensured Harry had plenty of money, and Severus followed impatiently after the boy as he visited Madam Malkin’s, Flourish and Blotts, and the apothecary. His companion was quiet and polite, but knew what he wanted. The boy had a list of books on defensive magic he purchased, and allowed Severus to choose the ingredients he needed for his potions stores. They left Madam Malkin’s with several bundles and Harry properly attired in slim fitting trousers of dark blue and a cutaway style robe that accented his new height and slimness. In a move that had surprised Severus, the teenager had even solicited his opinion on his choices. Walking slightly behind Harry through the crowd, Severus could not help but appreciate the movement of the slim hips. After a quiet lunch, he indulged the boy’s desire to have ice cream. Florean Fortescue himself served them, much to Severus’ disgust and Harry’s embarrassment.

 

hpsshpsshpsshpss

Their Portkey deposited them in a richly appointed room, awash in pale golden light from floating tapers, and two tall narrow windows. Plush carpeting cushioned his knees as Harry stumbled and fell, his head still spinning from this newest mode of magical travel. Pulling himself up on an armchair made of dark wood and upholstered in green leather, his eyes took in a second chair and matching couch in front of a fireplace. Discreetly surveying the room as he stood and regained his balance, Harry took in the large desk and the walls lined with bookshelves, all of it proclaiming comfortable wealth. Snape stepped forward, directing him to the couch with a wave of his hand, where a tea tray and a black leather-bound book sat on a low table.

“I must make the final arrangements before the Headmaster arrives. You may partake of the tea, Mr. Potter, and study the book I have left for you. It will explain what will be expected of you this evening when we are compelled to consummate the bond into which we must enter.”

Harry watched the Potions master disappear in a swirl of billowing robes, before he allowed himself to sink down onto the surprisingly soft couch. Picking up the book, Harry rubbed his fingers over the satiny finish of the leather and inhaled the smell of the new book. There were no markings on the outside, and Harry carefully opened it to the title page.

_The Young Wizard’s Guide to Sensual Pursuits_

Bloody hell! The snarky bastard had bought him a sex book! Harry was stunned at the movements of the illustration on the first page. It depicted a well-endowed wizard with light brown hair lounging on a large bed, his hand slowly stroking his erect penis. The wizard, named Ian, according to the scant text, was going to demonstrate for Harry everything in the subsequent pages, and Harry grinned as he remembered why he loved wizarding books. Settling into the corner of the sofa, Harry opened to the first chapter and began to read in earnest, a leering Ian keeping pace with him. A teenager named Gavin, with dark hair and skin the color of milky tea, appeared to help illustrate several of the chapters' contents as things progressed to actions that are more complicated. Completely absorbed in the guide, Harry read it through completely, adjusting himself several times as his cock hardened and stayed that way. A plan began to form in his mind as he re-read several chapters, committing them to memory even as his fingers stroked his erection through his trousers.

That was how Snape found him when he returned to the room. Harry could see the flare of desire in the dark eyes as he slowly pulled his hand away from his trousers. He waited a moment, and when no scathing comment was directed at him, Harry leaned forward, pouring two fresh cups of tea from the ever-warm teapot and sliding one across the table. Snape accepted it with a tilt of his head, and then seated himself in one of the chairs. They sipped their tea in silence for several minutes, the book lying open in Harry’s lap as Ian demonstrated the proper technique when using a flogger.

“I trust you found the book instructional, Mr. Potter.”

“Extremely.” Harry smiled, cursing at the heat he felt flood his face. “Especially the chapter on—”

He was interrupted by a knock at the door that heralded the Headmaster's arrival. The venerable wizard was uncharacteristically solemn as he laid the magical contract on the large desk in one corner. The Erastes-Eromenos Agreement would be filed magically with the Ministry of Magic and was legally binding until Severus formally released Harry from their vow. Originating in ancient Greece, the bond would protect Harry from the Minister’s manipulations, as Severus trained Harry for his future, as a mentor and a lover. The bonding itself was anticlimactic, Harry thought, with no vows or any words necessary from him or Snape. Dumbledore chanted a lengthy incantation and slipped the Prince bonding bracelets on their wrists, while ribbons of white and gold tied their hands together, dissolving into the glittering silver. Harry was disappointed that he could not understand a word of the language the Headmaster used, but the brush of Snape’s magic as the bond was completed surprised him; it was warm and welcoming, almost eager.

The dour expression on Snape’s face never changed, but Harry was sure the obsidian eyes heated when their magic co-mingled during the ritual. Harry’s sense of the older man’s magic faded when the ribbons dissolved into nothingness, disappointing him as the warmth left him. Albus Dumbledore stayed for dinner, and Harry ate sparingly as he worked out in his mind the details of what he wanted to do. By the time they had finished and said their goodbyes, Harry was certain enough of himself to hide the butterflies in his stomach, and he smiled when Snape announced that he was going to shower.

Waiting until he was sure the Potions master was busy; Harry made his way to the doorway that Snape had indicated was the bedroom. The large four-poster with its dark green and cream coverings looked very inviting, and Harry ran his hand over the soft duvet. With a glance at the door, he turned to the wardrobe on the far side of the room, and concentrated on summoning a clean pair of boxers, leaving his wand stashed in his pocket. Hermione had told him last year after the disaster with Dobby that the Ministry could only detect the magic, not who cast it, and Harry had been blamed because he was the only magical person at the Dursleys'. A pair of dark blue pants sailed silently out of a drawer, and Harry held his breath, waiting for an owl to arrive. When none swooped down on him, Harry grinned and began in earnest casting simple spells to see how much he could do with silent, wandless magic before Snape came out of the bathroom.

Taking his turn, Harry hurried through his shower, and only stopped for a cursory glance at his body. He knew he was too skinny, but what muscles he had were hard-earned, toned by the gardening and heavy cleaning that constituted the first part of his summer. Harry was pleased with how his chest had filled out a bit, and loved the nest of hair decorating his cock. Uncertainty niggled at him for a moment, and Harry hoped that he had enough to please his about-to-be lover. With a deep breath, Harry pulled on his boxers and left the bathroom.

The bedding had been pulled back, and Snape – Severus – sat propped against several snowy white pillows, wrapped in a dark green dressing gown. Harry felt exposed as those dark eyes raked his body, and he stood obediently just inside the doorway, letting the older man look his fill. His eyes fell on the silver serpent bracelet that wrapped around his wrist, so finely crafted that it appeared as if it would move at any moment. He stroked a finger along the scales, surprised that they actually felt warm.

_"How pretty you are!"_ Harry told it, slipping unknowingly into Parseltongue, and Severus gasped.

Jerking his head up, Harry saw a slight frisson of movement run through Severus. It dawned on him that the Head of Slytherin House liked the sound of Parseltongue. Moving closer to the bed, Harry met the eyes that narrowed at him, and felt the brush of magic against his mind. The bonding spell had made him more sensitive to the feel of Severus’ magic when he used it, and it almost made him laugh to think the sneaky bastard really could read his mind, just as he and Ron had long suspected. Harry was not sure how to protect himself from that kind of magic, and decided it was time to put his plan in motion.

Much to the shock of the Potions master, Harry concentrated, binding Severus to the bed with soft, green ribbons. Harry was sure that he had never seen the man speechless before, and nervously used the opportunity to shed his boxers and scramble up beside him. With a less than steady hand, Harry reached out to stroke the pale skin visible between the lapels of the dressing gown, pushing the silky material out of the way as he went.

“Potter! Release me this instant!” Snape’s face was red with rage, and Harry leaned over him to meet the infuriated eyes.

“Before you decide to hex me, give me two minutes to tell you what I have in mind,” Harry said quickly, his hands moving apprehensively across the chest they had just exposed, feeling the tingle of magic as he stroked the warm flesh. “The book you gave me had a chapter on sex magic in it, which said that partners could learn to share their magic if the each of the partners trusted the other completely.”

Harry pressed his hands firmly to the pale, smooth skin, fingertips circling the flat, brown nipples, knowing Severus would be able to feel the power that flowed under his skin. The nubs grew hard under his untutored fingers, and the satiny feel of the smooth skin as well as the muffled sound Severus made fascinated Harry. With a wave of Harry’s hand, the dressing gown parted completely, exposing the lean form.

“I woke up on the morning of my birthday and could feel this power vibrating inside me. I would very much like you to teach me how to use it. In exchange, I will be able to share it with you, and you will have the opportunity to teach me how exactly to be your lover.”

Harry’s hands were busy exploring the lines and curves of the lightly muscled chest, and he was pleased to see Severus’ cock begin to harden as he continued the caresses. This was a man who had served two powerful wizards, who was attracted to power, and Harry knew he was offering Severus an intimate chance to share it. The dark eyes had widened at his wandless magic, and now followed him as he leaned forward, tasting one of his nipples with the tip of his tongue. At the sharp gasp, Harry grinned and latched onto the nub, suckling it as his book had described, moving up to his knees as his fingers lightly stroked the other nipple. Harry was rewarded as Severus arched up and pulled at his bindings, a groan rumbling from his chest.

“You need not restrain me to learn trust, Potter,” Severus panted. “I am not repulsed by either your proposal or your body.”

A cheeky grin quirked the corner of his mouth as Harry looked at the smooth, pale skin. “Then you lie there, and learn to trust me as I learn to trust you. Let me explore you, Severus, so that it doesn’t scare me when it is your turn.”

The dark eyes narrowed at him and Severus’ face closed off, and Harry sighed, not knowing how else to go about this.

_"Please Severus,"_ , he hissed in Parseltongue, watching the arousal spike again through the man’s scowl. “This is about learning to cooperate and trust. I know that it will not change what we are to each other in public. You will still be the greasy bastard of a Potions master, and I will do my best to be as irritating as possible, but in here, I want us to be just Harry and Severus.”

With the tips of his fingers, Harry stroked the pale skin of Severus’ flat belly, fascinated by the way the sensitive flesh was reacting to the magic running through Harry’s skin. “The book said it should be the more powerful partner who, um, does it first, so all you have to do is agree that I am the stronger magically, and all this can be yours to share with me.” Harry met the probing eyes without flinching. “I know that somehow, someway, I will have to face Voldemort again, and I want you at my side. Will you accept this and promise to help me?”

Those fathomless eyes studied him, and it was all Harry could do not to squirm as he would have in class, but he never looked away. Just as he felt his cock start to wilt, Harry saw Severus’ twitch and harden slowly, and relief filled him even before his bonded spoke.

“Yes, I will accept that… dominance. Now get on with it!”

Harry grinned and crawled up onto Severus, pressing his lips to Severus’ in an inexperienced but enthusiastic kiss.

hpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Severus suffered the kiss as his mind screamed at him. He had just agreed to submit to another powerful wizard, this one an unskilled thirteen-year-old wizard who had only a vague idea of his potential. The difference was that this one was going to share the power with Severus, something neither Dumbledore nor the Dark Lord had ever done. This wizard was bonded to him and promised to stay with him, assuaging deep-seated fears of abandonment. Fingers had resumed their stroking, the magic in them having nothing to do with the power Harry commanded. A string of hisses caressed his senses as the sibilant language that so aroused him was muttered in his ear, and Severus shuddered at the slow sensual torture.

“You should have been in Slytherin!” he groaned as his nipples were tormented once again.

The impossibly green eyes smiled at him. “Well, the Sorting Hat did make that suggestion.”

Severus could only moan, curse Albus Dumbledore to hell and back, and allow the physical caresses to inflame him. What he lacked in experience, Harry made up for in enthusiasm, eagerly stroking and tasting Severus’ body until Severus thought he would go spare from it. The boy’s insolent tongue proved agile – it discovered his navel and the flat plain of his belly before moving on to explore his cock. Tentatively, Harry licked the head; teeth tugged at his foreskin, drawing a howl from Severus as he tried to thrust upwards.

“Potter!” Severus snapped. “Wrap a hand around the base for support and take me into your mouth! And mind the teeth!”

The tip of his cock was cautiously sucked into an impossibly warm mouth, and Severus thought he was going to drown in the wave of sensations that coursed through him. The mouth lingered, as questing fingers continued to explore him, rolling his testicles, cupping his scrotum, and stroking the sensitive perineum. Severus worked to concentrate on anything else as he could feel his desire coiling tightly in his lower abdomen. Then the tip of one blunt finger moved across his entrance, circling around the ring before pushing in, just as that tongue slipped under his foreskin, making Severus gasp, and his hips jerk, at the pleasurable feeling. Bloody hell! The boy seemed to have some type of oral fascination as his tongue swirled and tasted every inch of his cock, as his fingers continued their tortuous exploration.

“Harry!” he forced the name past the constriction in his throat. “Stop! I can’t...”

Mercifully, the boy pulled back, fingers softly stroking his skin as Severus struggled to pull his body back from the brink, reciting from memory the ingredients needed for a Befuddlement Draught. Harry rested his head on Severus’ thigh while he watched, his emerald eyes were wide, his face flushed with desire, and Severus’ breath froze in his chest. Never before had anyone looked at him the way Harry was presently, as if he was actually someone desirable. They stared at each other for uncounted moments, both panting with arousal, before Severus discovered his legs were free.

“Pillow,” he bit out, still struggling with his body and his emotions, his hands clenched tightly around the soft ribbon of his bonds.

The teenager moved to pull a pillow from the stack at the head of the bed. Severus lifted his hips for Harry to slide it underneath. With a jerk of his head, Severus indicated the small, translucent jar of lubricant, and Harry grabbed it before settling between Severus’ legs.

“Uh, you might have to help me with this part, as Ian was a bit excited at this point in the book,” Harry told him with a grin as he unscrewed the top.  
With a long-suffering sigh, Severus leaned his head back and relaxed his arms, his body still throbbing with arousal.

“Coat your index finger with a generous amount of lubricant,” he began, slipping into his best lecturing tone, “and slide it gently through the guardian muscle. As you feel the surrounding muscle relax, push in further to begin the stretching process. You should feel a small nub or thicker area that marks the prostate. When stimulated, this produces a…”

Severus’ eyes flew open as he heard the boy gasp, and the sight that greeted him was incredible: Harry leaned back on one hand, finger-fucking himself with the other. Liquid flame shot through Severus, and he felt his balls tighten.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Potter! Get your fingers in **me**! NOW!”

Severus had meant it to come out as a roar, but he only managed a strangled gasp. Harry shot a wicked smile in his direction before moving to comply. Only his own iron will allowed Severus to hold off his orgasm through the fumbling preparation. When the boy pushed into him, the burn of rapid penetration did little to pull his over-sensitized body away from his rapidly approaching orgasm. Severus wrapped his legs around the boy’s waist, pulling him deeper. With true Gryffindor enthusiasm, Harry thrust frantically, unevenly, but Severus quickly moved his hips until he managed to find the right angle. The boy’s cock struck his sweet spot with each stroke, weaving magic between them, and Severus gave himself up to the most intense climax he had ever experienced. Harry came with a shout, and a flash of golden light surrounded them as he crumpled forward onto Severus’ heaving chest.

The Potions master slowly became aware that his arms were free and had found themselves wrapped around the teenager draped across him. Of their own accord, one hand threaded through the cap of impossibly tousled hair, and the other splayed across the slender back. As his breathing and brain activity returned to normal, Severus felt pleased with himself and the situation in which he found himself. The boy was a delectable morsel with a sensual side that Severus never would have suspected, and amenable to some of his favorite diversions. With a bit of training, the boy could become quite the skilled lover. Severus allowed himself a brief smile.

“Sev’rus?” Harry asked in a sleepy voice, “Do you have a flogger and cock ring that we can use for next time?”

* * *

_The majority of these relationships took place within the social institution of pederasty. Pederasty was seen as an effective means of population control, education, and crime reduction. A typical pederastic relationship was between a young male aged 13 to 20 and an adult._

The erastes-eromenos relationship was fundamental to the Classical Greek social and educational system, had its own complex social-sexual etiquette and was an important social institution among the upper class.  


  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape and all associated characters from the _Harry Potter_ universe are the property of J.K. Rowling. Neither the website's members nor the maintainers profit from the content of this site. All content is copyrighted by its creator. Walking the Plank is powered by eFiction.

This story archived at <http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=2700>  



End file.
